Harry Potter and Marauders read Harry Potter Book 1
by wisegirl445
Summary: Harry and a couple of his friends are sent back in time shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts and are told to read seven books that appeared out of no where!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction like this. Please Review and I hope you enjoy. the bold belongs to J. K. Rowling. Minus these little notes!**

James POV:

James was having a perfectly normal day. He did his Head Boy duties by going around rewarding anyone who did anything bad, he had already been rejected twice that day, and had all ready hung Snivellus in mid air from his ankle. That was one of the reasons Evans probably rejected him and may be the fact that he gave a kid a chocolate frog for blowing up a toilet. That was his usual kind of day and he was planning the rest to go the usual way as well, considering he already had a prank planned for dinner that night. It was mostly Sirius's idea, he usually came up with the ideas. Remus on the other hand looked up the necessary spells while James casted them. Peter, well... he did hold the map on wolf nights. Tonight's was going to be special it involved toilet seats and it would of gone perfectly if seven random kids had not appeared in the Great Hall.

Half an hour earlier:

James was walking into the Great Hall with the other Marauders. "Padfoot did you get the toilet seat?" "Of course I did! Don't go near Myrtle's bathroom though I took it from her stall!" He laughed mischievously. "Would you mind doing the honors Prongs?" James muttered a quick incantation that would keep the seat stuck to the Slytherins' buttocks and turn their skin green and hair silver. "Now you Moony," Remus took the seat and put it in his never ending bag and said a little spell that made copies of the seat, just enough for all the Slytherins.

They waited till right before desert. "Ready guys?" Prongs asked. "Oh yay!" He began the slightly difficult incantation and right in the middle a blinding white light filled the Great Hall. When the light disappeared all the Slytherins had half a toilet seat stuck to their butt, while the other half landed on the Hufflepuffs. Every student in both of the houses were half green with half silver hair. Including a blonde boy who looked about seventeen who he had never seen before. The boy was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall.

They boy seemed really confused and everyone seemed to be staring at him not even caring about our prank. Just as some one was about to speak up another bright light filled the Hall. When it disappeared two red headed twins fell on top of the blonde boy.  
"Fred! You're alive!" One of them said. "Wow, cool I am!" Replied the other one. Before questions could be asked a girl fell from no where on top of them. She looked exactly like the twins just a couple years younger. Followed by her a brown haired girl fell on top.  
"Ow! Hermione shove off a bit!" Yelled the red head girl. "Your'e one to talk Ginny!" Replied the twins.  
A dark haired boy with glasses suddenly fell on top of them. He looked exactly like James. Everyone else seemed to notice seeing as they were looking between the two. Padfoot was about to say something but another redhead fell on top. "Blimey, Ron! You weigh as much as an elephant!" Stated the James twin.  
The kids got off each other and looked around "Hermione do you possibly still have your time turner cause I'm pretty sure were in the past?" Asked Prongs 2 as Moony had decided to call him. "No but..." She was interrupted by a loud bang and Dumbledore appeared in his usual seat. "Hello everyone!" He started. "I see our visitors have arrived. I received a letter moments ago telling me about their arrival. They are from the future and have been sent by their children."  
"Here that Hermione," said the red head boy who wasn't a twin. "We've been sent to the past by children we haven't even had yet."  
"Who said I was going to even marry you!" Replied the brown haired girl. "Ron you just got burned!" Said one of the twins.

"Fred!"

"Fred!"

"Fred your supposed to be dead!"

"Oh yes, they said they thought he should come along due to certain revelations." Said Dumbledore. "Now may we learn your names, the letter did not include them"

The twins stepped forward first "Fred and George Weasley, at your service!" They said bowing. The fiery haired girl stepped forward "Ginny Weasley." She was followed by the other red head boy who step forward "Ron Weasley". The blonde boy stepped forward "Draco Malfoy". The dark haired girl stepped forward "Hermione Granger". Last was Prongs 2 "Harry Potter".

James was suddenly interested and began to wonder if this was his future son. Dumbledore stepped forward "Well sit at your respected tables and we shall begin." All the kids went towards the Gryffindor table except the blonde kid who went towards the Slytherins.

Harry POV:

"Ugh where do we sit?" He asked looking up at Dumbledore. "Allow me" said a blonde, tall boy with scratches on his face. He pulled out his wand and muttered something . The benches seemed to become longer and gave space for six people to sit. "Name is Moony. Those two are Padfoot and Wormtail." He pointed at a boy with medium length thick black hair and then a kind of chubby blonde with watery eyes. "And this is Prongs." Fred And George's jaws dropped.

"You're the marauders!" They screamed. "You guys are the best. We learned everything from your map."

"A quick question," Ginny asked "What are you're actual names?"  
Moony was about to answer but Prongs looked up. Harry immediately recognized his dad he already knew that it was Sirius, Remus, his dad, and Peter. "Allow me Moony, I'm James Potter. Padfoot is Sirius Black, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, and Moony is Remus Lupin." Fred and George were about to say something but Dumbledore stood up.

"Now with the letter came seven books. The letter said we will have to read each one. The first one," he said picking the top one up. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone I'll start.

James looked over at Harry "Are we related?" He smiles and said "You'll see."

Dumbledore began:

**The Boy who Lived**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and being so supportive! Please read through the entire chapter and review what you think! The next thing I'm writing is a one-shot Next Generation story about their seventh year! I hope you'll all read that I'll post it somewhere between now and Sunday Night the title is Death in the Midnight Forest. All bold belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter 1, The Boy who Lived**

"Hey Harry, that's you!" Fred and George said.

"Really, I didn't know" he replied sarcastically.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Your welcome!" chorused the Marauders and Fred and George in singsong voices.

"Who would want to be normal?" gasped Sirius.

"Yay, totally I love being weird!" Yelled James.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Why not being strange and mysterious is awesome." said Moony

"Look who's talking, you complain about being strange all the time." Padfoot said.

"Humph"

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Timeout, what are drills?"

"A drill a hand tool, power tool, or machine with a rotating cutting tip or reciprocating hammer or chisel, used for making holes, exact muggle definition." Said Hermione and and fiery red hair.

"Hey Evans your exactly like her!" James yelled down at her pointing at Hermione.

"Shut it Potter!"Harry looked towards the red head to see his mom yelling down the table.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Well, he sounds gorgeous." muttered the Weasley boys.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

Lilly immediately thought of her nosy sister. Could that be her?

"Wow, what a lovely couple they make." Said Sirius in a sarcastic voice.

"Ya, who would wan to be related to them?" James added. Harry was trying erally hard to keep his laugh twin.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"His name is Dudley!?" James and Sirius were laughing so hard.

"Small! They called him small!" Harry broke out as well, followed by Ron who had realized that he had seen Dudley and was in no way or form small.

"Don;t be mean he can't be that bad." Hermione said.

"Hermione who do I complain the second most?" Harry asked.

"Point made." She said.

"Who do you complain about the most then?" Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all stared at her.

"Ron please tell me you did not ask that?" Harry looked at him in complete shock.

"What? Oh, right Riddle that was stupid of me." He said looking really embarrassed

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"I wonder what it is?" asked Prongs

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"WHAT!?" Yelled James. "Why not what is so bad about us?"

"Yay like seriously the Potters are the best!" Sirius said. "No one comment on me saying serious!"

"I truly love the Potters, how could someone hate them?" Moony said.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years;**

**in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her  
sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Lily immediately thought that this Dursley lady was beginning to sound more and more like her sister.

"UnDursleyish!" Moony's face was red with anger. "First they insult the Potter's and now they make up words!"

"Calm it down a notch Moony! These people are brats and I know your strange, but you do realize your yelling at a book." Padfoot said.

Moony sat down looking embarrassed while what were supposed to be silent laughs filled the hall.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"What!?" This time it was Hermione who began to shout at the book. "Harry is a perfect normal boy!"

"Normal Hermione, seriously?" Harry said laughing.

"Okay maybe not normal but still. It is not like your some horrible little creature." She said

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"Ooh, I wonder whats going on?" Padfoot said.

"You'll love it, I can promise you that." Harry said

"Yay!"

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Hey Padfoot," James said "Do you think my tie is boring enough?"

"No, I don't think so, let me see?" Sirius flicked his wand and James tie turned a solid gray along with Sirius's. "Much better" They agreed.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Wow those idiot juggles are so unobservant" Said a Slytherin fifth year.

"Shut it Parkinson! There probably more observant than you!" Lily replied.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

"Missed? How do you miss someone when your trying to kiss them?" Peter asked

"You'll see." Harry answered not looking at Peter.

**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Well that explains how he missed." Peter said

"How does he accept such behavior?" Evans pointed out with a sour face. She was thinking that if this was her sister she would give her a nice talking to when she got home.

"I don't know, but that baby is going to be one terrible kid." James added.

**It was at the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Minnie!" The Marauders plus Fred and George yelled. "Hey Minnie is that you?" fred continued.

"I have no idea, and can you please stop calling me Minnie?" Professor McGonagall said.

"No way Minnie!" the same group replied.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight**

"5 galleons it's Minnie!" George said.

"Everyone thinks it is so who would be stupid enough to do that?" Moony said looking at him.

"I don't know, Ron maybe" Ron didn't say anything he just gave him a look of absolute loathing.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Totally not a trick of the light" Muttered Hermione.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that Privet Drive - no looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"They can if their Minnie!" Padfoot said. Profesor MCGonagall just rolled her eyes at him.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that dat.**

"What a boring thing to think of." Sirius said.

"I agree one hundred percent with you there Padfoot." James said.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What is weird about that?" Bellatrix asked from the Slytherin table.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks, my dear cousin." Sirius snarled.

Bellatrix just ignored him because of how much she hated the fact that he knew some much about muggles.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Basically 400 years new." A random Slytherin said.

"Yay and not only young people, I mean look at Dumbledore," Peter said, "No offense."

Dumbledore just smiled and laughed "None taken."

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite**

**close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"Yes the nerve of him!" Sirius said, "The nerve he has for wearing his normal clothes!"

Almost the entire hall laughed, minus the Slytherins.

"I wonder why we are so excited?" Remus asked.

Hermione had realized what day it was and had fallen silent until she suddenly spoke up, "It'll be goodness but it will come with a price."

Everyone just stared at her. "What it's true," Harry nearly hit her with a plate.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...**

**yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Wow does he think of anything else?" James asked.

"Yes, not at the moment but he does think about something else quite often now." Harry said.

"What is it?" He asked

"You'll see."

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Wow, that's productive," Sirius said.

"Gred do you think I have screamed at enough people today?" Fred asked.

"Forge I do not believe so."

"He can't see the owls! He is the most unobservant man!" yelled a Ravenclaw.

"Yay seriously does he never turn around?" Lupin asked.

"No, I believe he is way to lazy." Harry said.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"He walked!" Harry seem shocked, "The apocalypse is coming!"

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Okay the world is right again, please continue" he said.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin.**

"Seriously why are we so excited?" Moony asked

"You'll see" said the time travelers.

"Keeping things mysterious," Moony said "Mr. Dursley must hate you!"

"More than you know." Harry said.

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Can he get anything small?" Harry said.

"Be quite I want to know what there saying!" yelled another Ravenclaw.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

"So you are my son?" James asked.

"Yep" Harry said.

"Who is your mom?"

"You'll see" He smiled.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish" Harry said.

"Harry you can't say that!" He got to slaps in the back of the head from Ginny and Hermione.

"Why not?" He said, "You try talking to him!"

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Wow, he thought!" Harry said "I didn't know he knew how to do that!"

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"Wow, he was actually being smart that day!" Harry sounded shocked.

"Wow he actually told the truth!" Ron said. He had met the Dursleys when they came to get Harry for the Quidditch World Cup.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"Two thing, he doesn't know your name and Potter in not common," James said.

"Two replies," Harry said, "I don't think he knows it now and it is quite common in the muggle world.

"Makes more sense now." James muttered.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Harvey Potter" Fred Said

"Harold Potter" George said

"It just doesn't have the same ring to it." Fred said.

"Definitely not, Harry Potter definitely sounds the best." George added.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

"A sister like what?" Peter asked

"A witch idiot have you not been paying attention." James said. "Man I feel bad for whoever has her as a sister."

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"Is the guy dead?" Lupin asked.

"I don't think so though I believe he should have been crushed by his weight." Harry answered.

**"Sorry," he grunted.**

"He said Sorry!" Harry was even more shocked the hearing it say he walked. "He has never said that word before! I just assumed he didn't know it."

"Well you learn something new everyday," Ron said.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked over.**

"I would be upset!" Sirius said "I would punch him in the stomach and walk away smiling while he fell to the ground in pain."

"Very valiant" James mocked. Sirius immediately punched him in the stomach and smiled while James bent over in pain.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made paperboy stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

The whole Hall was silent until James and Sirius got up on the table and started singing "You-Know-Who is gone! You-Know-Who is gone!" The entire hall minus the Slytherins broke into cheers. Harry saw a shocked look on all of the future Death Eaters faces.

"Is it true?" Evans asked down the table towards Harry.

Hermione answered for him, "Of course, but it comes with a price."

"Silence please," Dumbledore said, "Now may I continue?" Everyone quieted down.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms fit?" Harry was wondering

"Harry don;t be mean," Hermione said

Harry just pouted.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. he also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.**

"A filthy unwizard like you!" yelled Bellatrix

"Shut it, Bella," Sirius said. Bellastrix seemed really angry that her cousin was standing up for a muggle.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping**

**he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Doesn't approve of imagination!" The Marauders plus Fred and George seemed furious.

"How is that even possible?" Fred asked.

"You'd know if you had a nice long chat with him." Harry said.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"Minnie!" Marauders with Fred and George yelled. McGonagall just rolled her eyes at the boys and decided that there was no chance she could get them to stop calling her that.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"If it's Minnie then that is totally not going to do anything," Sirius said.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him stern look.**

"You better run Dursley," James said, "that is not a look you want from Minnie."

"I totally agree with you there, Prongs," Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Coward!" yelled all the Gryffindors.

"How can you be scared of your wife considering your three times the size!" James asked

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Wow what a useful word," Sirius muttered.

"Seriously, Sirius can't you please be quite for more than two paragraphs!" James said. Sirius just pouted.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news.**

**"And finally, grid-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

"Okay, he obviously knows something about the Wizarding world," Remus said

Yay he is your father in law Harry immediately thought but only said "He does".

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"If You-Know-Who has actually gone then I bet there will be," James said

"Agree with you there as well." Sirius said.

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"I wonder who's idea the shooting stars were?" Sirius said..

"We totally have to meet them and learn how to do that!" James said

"NO!" The entire Hall roared.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Just because we are so awesome" said James and Harry.

"Harry don't get cocky," Hermione warned.

"After all the things that have happened you knew it would happen." Harry said laughing.

"Probably the Potter genes in him, too" muttered Moony and Padfoot. Harry and James just gave them disapproving looks.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Well, he is in trouble now," Sirius said.

"I wonder what her reaction is?" James asked.

"Well if you two quite down maybe we'll be able to find out!" Replied a Hufflepuff fourth year.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"I would pretend she wasn't my sister," Pettigrew said.

"Same here," Said the other Marauders.

**"No" she said sharply, "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"How dare he talk like he is better than us!" yelled a Slytherin. He was followed by nods and shouts of agreement.

"Don't be like that Reg!" yelled Sirius.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It is a wonderful name!" yelled Ginny.

"Calm down Ginny or you might start hexing people like you do when your angry." Harry said, "plus, your screaming at a book." Ginny quoted down while her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crapt to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Any idea what you guys think Minnie is waiting for" Sirius asked.

"Five galleons she is waiting for Dumbledore," James said. Sirius seemed to think about it for a moment and then said "Deal." And they shook hands.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of  
- well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"We are seriously not that bad!" James said pretty annoyed, "We are at least fifty times better than the Dursleys!" The entire hall nodded in agreement even most of the Slytherins. "See what I mean?" He said smiling.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"I wish he did not just jinx it," muttered Harry

"Why?" Moony asked.

"As I have said a hundred times you'll see," Harry said, "I really don't think you guys want me to spoil the books.

**How very wrong he was.**

"Well. now we know he jinxed." Moony said.

"I wonder what happens?" James pondered.

"Again if you two quite up we'll be able to find!" Yelled nearly half the Ravenclaws.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. it didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Okay, that has to be Minnie," Sirius said, "No other cat in the world could do that!"

"I mean it is pretty obvious that its her," James said, "So you don't have to keep saying it." Sirius just pouted while the entire table laughed at his perfect puppy face.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"It is going to be Dumbledore," James said to Sirius.

"No it won't Dumbledore wouldn't be there," Sirius said though he was starting to get nervous."

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **(Sirius moaned while James just laughed and stuck his hand out) **He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Pay up Sirius," James said.

"Hey, we don't know if it's him yet. We should wait for the book to say so," Sirius said obviously knowing he lost.

"Fine, Profesor Dumbledore what is the next line?" James asked.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Know will you pay up?" James asked. Sirius pulled our five galleons and handed them to him. "I always win Padfoot you should know that by now." Sirius just gave his perfect puppy face again, much to the amusement of the entire hall.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

Dumbledore laughed, "I probably did but just didn't care."

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse hime. he chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Know we all know that it is definitely Minnie," Moony said.

"Absolutely," James said.

"One hundred percent," Replied Sirius.

"Who else could it be?" Peter said.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

"Dumbledore do you smoke?" James seemed to confused, while Ron and Dumbledore smiled knowing what it was.

"Of course not," Dumbledore laughed.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

"That is so cool!" Moony said, "Can I get one? Can I get one?"

"Wow, Moony you sound like me when I saw the Cleansweep Five for the first time or when Sirius saw a motorcycle for the first time," James laughed. Moony gave him a scary look and then outed like a baby wolf.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"It is her!" The Marauders yelled again with Fred and George. "We told you so!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"So basically she hasn't changed a bit." Sirius said. Profesor McGonagall just rolled her eyes at him as the other Marauders laughed.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"**Twenty knits no one asked her too," James said.

"No way," Sirius said, "I am not loosing twice in a night." It was now Jame's turn to pout.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"How do you sniff angrily?" James asked, while the other Marauders(I'm just going to say Marauders because saying plus Fred and George seems repetitive) tried to sniffed. McGonagall sniffed angrily at them and they all broke into laughter.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.  
"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Yes he did he was awesome!" James said thinking of the Hufflepuff who had graduated last year.

"Yay the school's biggest prankster saying someone is awesome," Lily said, "He must of had less since then we thought." James just stuck his tongue out at her.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"So this happens in four years?" A Hufflepuff said. "So we still have to wait for years to get rid of You-Know-Who?" A bunch of people moaned at this idea.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"Ooh tell us more." said the Marauders in girly voices getting laughs from all the Gryffindor boys.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, nut he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seams to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Now we'll know if the squashed man was telling the truth." said Moony.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" James asked.

**"A what?"**

"Oh, no," James muttered putting his head in his hands while everyone minus the Slytherins laughed at him.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort."**

"He is right," Harry said, "fear of the name only increases fear of the object." Dumbledore immediately knew he was going to like this boy.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, hald admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort **(the entire hall flinched minus the time travelers), **was frightened of.**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too noble to use them." Lily said.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

James laughed, "Now its Evans turn to be like Minnie." Lily just rolled her eyes at him.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Eeeeeeewwwwwkkkkkk" yelled nearly the hall.

"That is way to much information, sir" Dumbledore just laughed and continued:

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Yes, finally we get to figure out what awesome person destroyed You-Know-Who!" yelled Sirius in excitement. The entire hall suddenly quieted down and everyone was intently listening to what was about to be said.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"That would be scary." James said. All the Marauders nodded in agreement.

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was chopsing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"Professor you are way to obsessed with those," Sirius said as Dumbledore pulled a lemon drop out of his pocket and plopped it into his mouth.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

Everyone stared at James as though his death had just been handed to him, but James didn't seem to notice.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter**

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" James jumped up onto the table and started dancing. "I got Evans! I got Evans!"

Lily didn't know what to think she thought she hated James. Or did she just hate James because she loved him? She was so confused and everyone seemed to be staring between her and James. She looked at her feet awkwardly and began to decide if she really loved James. And suddenly, it occurred to her that she did love him. She realized her feelings must have changed that day when he walked into the prefects carriage and told her he was Head Boy she had realized there was more to this boy than she thought and she loved that part.

Lily got up from her seat walked up to James, pulled him down from the table, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. James was shocked but suddenly recovered and put his arms around her.

"Ohh!" all the girls smiled while the boys gagged. lily let go and walked back to her seat leaving James there in shock. Sirius pulled him back into his seat. "Please continue Dumbledore" Sirius said.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're -**

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

**dead."**

James's perfect day had suddenly been ruined, he had gotten his dream girl and was going to die in four years. He looked down the table to see Lily surrounded by her crying friends. Lily seemed shock and was just staring at Dumbledore with her mouth open. Moony and Padfoot were muttering beside him that it couldn't be possible.

James didn't care though he got up from his seat and then sat down next to Lily with his arm around her.

"This is what you meant by the price?" Moony asked Hermione. She just nodded. Harry looked away from his parents and closed his eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Dumbledore will you please continue?" Moony asked, "Please so there is hopefully some good news."

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James.. I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus.."**

"Didn't know you cared so much Professor," James said trying to put some humor back into the Hall. He decided he would make the best of his life and he would do it with the girl of his dreams. McGonagall just looked down and blushed.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"No1 Not Harry!" Lily yelled.

**But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

The entire hall stared at Harry minus the other time travelers who just ignored it. "Wow, James you got one awesome son." Moony said and then looked toward Harry and back at James.

"Yay seriously, Harry you're awesome," Sirius said, "probably because I'm his godfather."

"Who ever said that?" Lily asked looking towards James.

"Well, James is my best friend so who else would it be?" James nodded in agreement. Lily looked towards Harry and mouthed I'm sorry about them.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive."**

"Because he is awesome!" said all the Weasley boys. Harry blushed while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"So you know, but you don't want to tell us." Sirius said.

"Bingo," said Harry. Sirius looked at him so he tells you the answer?" Harry nodded "Are you going to tell us?" Harry shook his head causing another Sirius puppy face and pout.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What!" Lily had jumped up onto her seat, "You can't leave him with my sister!. Are you crazy? He'll be treated like a worm, he'll probably end up sleeping in a cupboard!" James pulled her back down. "Don't exaggerate Lily they won't treat him horribly."

"You don't know my sister like I do, James. She is horrible!"

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"I agree with McGonagall," Lily said in a dignified voice.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter!" James yelled, "You're just going to explain all of that in a letter!"

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"Prongs you're like Minnie!" Sirius said, but James ignored him.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses, "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I guess he makes a good point there," Lily said but still sounding annoyed. Dumbledore laughed, "I always have a good reason for doing something."

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"He better not be," Lily muttered.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." James said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Now, I'm like Dumbledore, too" James moaned.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't inn the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I want one!" said Sirius he turned towards Remus, "Moony will you please get me one! I'll be good." He gave him his perfect puppy face, but Remus still shook his head.

"Not until I know you won't drive into a tree." He said and Sirius just pouted.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride  
it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Hagrid!" proclaimed the Marauders.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved, "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"It's mine!" yelled Sirius.

"Oh, no the world is going to end," Lily muttered.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a lightning bolt.**

Harry's hand immediately went up to his forehead and traced the scar.

**"Is that were-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

Every one looked at Harry. "Do you still have it?" James asked. Harry nodded pulled up his bangs and showed him. "Wow," everyone was talking among themselves about the scar and guessing what curse gave it to him. Harry knew but he didn't say.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Do you seriously?" Peter asked. Dumbledore laughed and nodded. A bunch of muggle borns were talking about how useful that would be.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I bet I could do a better one!" Sirius said.

"Well, then." James said knowing it was true, "can we hear it?" Sirius howled perfectly like a dog. "Very good," James said applauding.

**"Shhh!" hissed Prifessor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"There's the Minnie we know," said the Marauders, James continued, "Though, I had no idea you knew how to hiss," Slughorn looked at McGonagall surprised.

"You should hear your son hiss," said Hermione muttered but James still heard. Harry elbowed her and said "Nothing, just ignore her."

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"That is never a good sign," Sirius said, "A Dumbledore without a twinkle isn't a Dumbledore at all."

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"Cool," said Sirius, "I get my bike back."

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"She really does care," James said.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, andtwelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"I can't believe you just left him there," Lily said she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine don't worry about." Harry said. Lily just nodded still looking annoyed.

**"Good luck, Harry" he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the first chapter," Dumbledore said.

"Wow, that's happy," Lily muttered.

"Who wants to read next?" Dumbledore asked. Remus and Hermione both put their hands up. "Girls first Mr. Lupin, but you may read next." He levitated the book to Hermione.

**Thanks again hoped you enjoyed! And please look for my one shot!**


End file.
